Runaway Love
by PersonalBrandx3
Summary: Her life was hell in place called home. She's taking rides from strangers, going to places nobody knows. She takes one ride from a stranger, and once again meet the man who also made her want to leave 'home'.


Hitch hiking is not safe. Tons of things can happen, someone can kill you, or kidnap you. Or worse, rape you. That's what happens to thousands of people when they hitch hike, right? But why would someone do such a thing? Why would they want to harm others, especially people who didn't do _anything _to them. Why would a someone want to take the innocence from an 8 year old? Why would a mother bring many men home, any different hours of the night?

These questions are so simple, yet no one can answer. Can they be in the same category of 'difficult' questions like 'why is the sky blue'. Or ' is there really a God?'. Or ' where do we go after we die?'. Maybe one person was just born 'wrong'. Maybe, I'm _supposed_ to be hated. Maybe I am supposed to have such a screwed up life, maybe it's just me. What if, I'm the only one who feels like my life is screwed up.

But that can't be right.

Renee ( my mother ) isn't supposed to cheat on my alcoholic 'step-father'. She isn't supposed to take the grocery money and buy drugs with it, there should be food in the fridge. She isn't supposed to be getting high in the kitchen. Phil shouldn't have taken my innocence. Hell, he isn't even supposed to be here. Where's my actual father? Where's the rest of my 'family'? Why don't people like me in school? Why didn't my 'mother' tell me happy birthday when it was my birthday? Where's her job? Why don't I have a nice family/home like the other kids in school. Why won't my teacher stop playing dumb and realize that all these hand prints and bruises on my arms and back aren't from me falling or playing with other kids? I don't have friends. Why is that?

Of course, no one will tell me. Because I'm not worth speaking to. I'm not worth trying to get to know. I'm not worth it, not enough for my mother to want to get a job, stop bringing random men home, and taking care of me. Not completely take care of me, I can do some things on my own, but I mean like get a nicer apartment, or even a house. Like the other kids parents.

Because she can't do jack, I'm standing in the middle of bum-fuck. I'm in the middle of somewhere, with no clue if I'm in Michigan, or Maine. No cars have passed, so that I could get a look at a license plate, and if they'd pass by they'd give me a ride. Hopefully. All I know is that I was once in Florida. Because that's where 'home' was. In my pocket(s) I have a button, yellow string, a nickel, and 2 dollars. Usually whatever people decided to take me in the car, will give me some water to keep, and some food.

" Where you headed? " They ask the million dollar question

Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere but _there_.

I'd usually just shrug and they'd take me away. West, North, South, East. I never really get a good idea where I am or what state because usually these people are traveling too. They use long roads that will end in another state. The license plate could say 'California' but we could possible be in Virginia. I sometimes end up in the city. Cities, that aren't really big cities. Little cities, nothing like Seattle, or Los Angeles, or New York.

I got lucky this month. Because I've ended up in Chicago. But it wasn't easy getting here, because a young man was the one who decided to take me in his car. Men in their young 20's don't think polite things, but I reasoned with myself. He looked nice, was well dressed. Owned a shiny, silver Volvo. He must have an education. So I got in.

It smelt like new car, the seats were covered in a light-tan colored leather. The floors where clean, it mostly smelt like him. Like man. Cologne. But it wasn't just because I thought he was a good man, it was because I felt like I knew him. He looked familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt like I knew him, but I didn't know whether that was a good thing, or bad.

" So where you going? " He asked, a velvet smooth voice. I welcomed his voice, I wanted to hear it more. But I felt so wrong wanting this, like I _need _to hate him. I can't really trust him, I've already gotten into his car. I realized he hadn't started the car, he was waiting for my answer. Was he going to take me directly to where I wanted? I blushed, and shrugged.

_Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere but there._

" How old are you? "

" 22 " I said quietly, my voice hoarse from not using it.

" Where are you from? " He says.

" Florida. "

" How did you get here? More hitch hiking? " I nodded.

" That's sort of dangerous you know that? " He added, I nodded.

" So you don't know where to go? Do you even know where you are? " I shook my head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was upset with me. I moved to the edge of the seat, just in case.

" Your in Illinois, literally in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, your so lucky my sister lives out here. Do you know anyone here? Do you have a cell phone? "

I quickly shook my head, I didn't want to anger him. But instead I did just that. He breathed out, and rubbed his forehead. He didn't say a word and just started the car, and drove. Plains of green crops stretched for miles outside the window. I honestly would of gone in circles without knowing because it all looked the same, but he seemed to know where he was going of course.

I hadn't gotten sleep in God knows how long, and I wouldn't be getting any. Not with him around, he had already gotten angry with me. So I battled with myself and willed myself to not go to sleep, I stayed up for what seemed like hours. Passing the plains, eventually the suburbs, until we were in the city. He parked his car in front of a building, where he lived. He took the keys out of the engine, got out the car and walked around to open my door. I grabbed my book bag quickly and stepped outside.

You can't trust him. He feels familiar, but he's not a good type of 'familiar'. No one you actually know is.

I walked behind him, following him. Into the elevator and into the hallway. He opened his apartment door and walked in, but I stayed outside.

" Aren't you going to come in? " He asked. I stared out the ground, then looked up. I bit my lip, thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong. Everything that he could do to me inside. He can lock his door, and do whatever he pleases. He's stronger than me. How smart would I be to follow a stranger into their house?

" Well? " He said arching an eyebrow.

I breathed in, and held my breath. Here goes nothing.

**Review! I changed the first chapter and deleted the second because they were more crap than this one. =\**


End file.
